An embodiment relates generally to vehicle velocity estimation.
Various vehicle safety and control systems benefit when utilizing an accurate longitudinal and/or lateral vehicle velocity. Devices for accurately measuring longitudinal and lateral velocity measurements, such as multi-antenna GPS or optical sensors, are either too expensive or externally intrusive. The use of other types of sensors to measure longitudinal and lateral velocity, such as wheel speed sensors or even lateral acceleration sensors, have difficulties in providing accurate measurements when excessive wheel slip is present or when a banked road is present.